


Precision

by Ruingaraf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruingaraf/pseuds/Ruingaraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangerous situations in the field sometimes require ingenuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precision

It’s a J’avo. More specifically, it’s a J’avo and he looks like the leader of this pack, huge and muscular and with the sort of eerie intelligence in its’ eyes that Piers still hasn’t quiet gotten used to. The creature is two floors up, stalking around a balcony on the far side of the street, maybe two hundred feet away horizontally and more vertically. And it looks like it has the leg strength to make the jump down here in a single bound. If they make too much noise, they’re as good as dead.

It’s a snap decision— kill the leader and throw the ranks into enough confusion that they can hopefully escape, or try their luck at sneaking through a block filled with hundred of hostiles, facing almost-certain death if they trip up. There’s nothing useful in terms of cover, cement walls extending out on each side that stretch back to the overpass bridge behind them. Chris turns, catches Piers eye and has obviously reached the same conclusion. Technically superior officer or not, they are partners in this and what he needs to know is Piers’ confidence in making the shot. They could backtrack and find another way around, after all.

Piers takes in his surroundings in more detail. Thankfully, little to no wind, and the streetlamps are bright but not directly placed in a way that would reflect through his scope. But there’s still nowhere to rest the rifle to steady—

Oh. Never thought he’d be using that idea outside of training.

Just to make sure they’re on the same page, he motions to Chris. Index finger in the air, thumb back (“Rifle”). Draws a box in the air with his index finger, up, right, down, left (“Window”). Then palm down, moves his hand towards the ground (“Crouch”).

It takes a second, but then Chris understands, nods, hunkers down into a half-crouch, half kneel. Ideally, he would kneel completely, but after the shot’s fired they’re going to need to run like hell. But he braces himself, holds his breath, and does his level best to be a stable surface for Piers’ rifle to rest on.

Crack.

It might be a rifle but they hear it as a starting pistol just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> What Piers does is [a legit military thing](http://usarmy.vo.llnwd.net/e2/-images/2010/10/19/89079/size0-army.mil-89079-2010-11-01-111140.jpg), although I had to compromise with the crouch position because Chris would have been too tall for Piers to use his shoulder. (I've only ever seen photos of it being done off of people lying down or standing, and neither seemed practical for my purposes.)


End file.
